1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, that is, to an image forming apparatus which forms an image on a sheet by, for example, an electro-photographic method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus, for example, a digital copier is widely known. As an embodiment of this image forming apparatus, an image forming apparatus of an electro-photographic system is known, and in this image forming apparatus, when a ray of light is projected on a photoreceptor layer of a photoreceptor, which is uniformly charged, the image is exposed and a latent image is formed, and when the toner is adhered onto the photoreceptor layer on which the latent image is formed, the image is developed, and when this is transferred onto the sheet, the image is formed.
Recently, a system in which such an image forming apparatus is connected to the terminal devices through the network and from this terminal devices, the image forming apparatus is remote-controlled, is proposed.
For example, in Tokkaihei No. 5-122424, the system in which the same user interface as the copier is realized on a observing apparatus, and from the observing apparatus, the copier can be remote-controlled, is disclosed.
Further, in Tokkai No. 2000-357072, a circumstance in which other devices connected onto the network are remote-controlled, is disclosed.
Further, in Tokkai No. 2002-281195, it is disclosed that the degree of freedom of the display content of the operation image screen of the remote operation device is improved, and the operation property when the remote device is operated from this remote operation device, is improved.
However, the conventional technologies as written in the above Patent documents, have the following problems. That is, because the device can operated through the network from the remote place, for example, the service center, when the operator who operates the device is on the side of device and directly operates the device, and when the explanation about the operation method is desired, it does not become a help for the operator who is on the side of the device.